


Inazuma!! Prom Night

by vessalius



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, takes place in that 10 year gap between ina11 and inago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessalius/pseuds/vessalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the last two to notice how well they worked together outside of the soccer field.  || Huge thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarmory">skarmory</a> for getting me through writers block, catching things I probably wouldn't notice otherwise and for being super helpful overall. (Bonus points if you can catch the fic title's reference.)<br/>Written for the upcoming GouKidou day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inazuma!! Prom Night

"... Hey, Kidou."

Gouenji Shuuya had mulled this idea over for a while. Looking around the cafeteria, he hoped another first year female (or female presenting at least) wouldn't come up to him while he was doing this. He was a little nervous since he didn't know how to go about this, nor did he have the slightest interest in the idea he was about to present anyway. Not at first, at least. But he'd managed to convince himself somehow, because he was desperate for a solution to this somewhat irritating problem.

"Yeah, Gouenji?" asked Kidou. He had just picked up his cheese pizza and was about to take another bite when Gouenji answered. 

"Listen. I've been thinking about this for a few days, maybe the past couple weeks. And I was wondering..." Gouenji trailed off, trying to think of how to say this without sounding strange. "I...Will you go to prom with me?"

Kidou gasped and started coughing like he was trying to hack up a lung. (Apparently he'd choked on his pizza. Oops.) Gouenji was worried immediately, and felt a little awful for causing it. 

"Are you alright?" 

Kidou nodded, taking a sip of apple juice. It was a few minutes before he could actually respond. 

"Is there any reason you're asking me to prom? You know I was going to spend the evening at home." Which was a lie. He was really planning on spending it practicing at the soccer field (since he definitely didn't want to stay at home like a _nerd_ or anything). 

"There is," the blond answered, looking up from his plate of pizza. "I'm tired of being asked by first years. And I thought about this for a while before I asked you. If I went with you, it'd get everyone of the female gender off my back." 

"You thought this through?" Putting his pizza back on his plate, Kidou stared at his friend almost in disbelief. If it were anyone else but Gouenji, he'd be even more surprised. "It doesn't seem like it. There has to be another reason." 

"No, no other reason but that. I'm sure of it." Gouenji responded quickly. (Almost too quickly, noted one Endou Mamoru, for he'd been sitting next to Kidou the entire time.)

Endou turned to Kidou. "I think you should go, Kidou. They say you'll regret it if you don't go to prom. Might as well go with Gouenji, right?" he said, smiling brightly. 

The teen simply picked up his pizza in an attempt to finish his lunch while thinking things over. Gouenji sighed, deciding to follow Kidou's example; by the time he was finished, Kidou had thrown his lunch away and was about to leave the cafeteria. The blond got up from the table and tossed his trash in the bin on the way out, trying to catch up with his friend while Endou tailed a few feet behind. 

When Gouenji finally managed to catch up, he heard the words he was hoping for.

"Fine. I'll go to prom with you," Kidou stated, not making eye contact.

"R-really? I -- Alright," He answered back, dark brown optics widening in surprise. "I'll pick you up at 6:30. If that's alright with you."

Kidou chuckled. "Of course." 

With a small smile on his face, he watched as Gouenji sped off to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope i'm done with this fic by the time goukidou day rolls around otherwise i'm going to be angry. anyway expect the next update somewhat soon  
> this was going to be a joke fic. somehow. but it turned legitimate and i'm crying help me


End file.
